violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of the World Comes to Metsville, Pennsylvania
SATURDAY 12 year old Tilly had lived in Metsville, Pennsylvania her entire life. She was itching to see the world she only read about at school. When she turned 12, she asked her parents why they had never left Metsville. Their responses were the same as they had been when she asked on her 10th birthday, “Why would you ever want to leave Metsville? The skies are always clear. The trains are always on time. If something breaks, it gets repaired right away…yadda, yadda.” On this sunny Saturday morning, young Tilly decides to ride her bike out to the lake. She pedals down Main Street, and decides to stop for ice cream first. A new ice cream shop called Vanellope’s Ice Cream has opened up recently. It seemingly opened up overnight the previous Saturday- not that she was complaining. She steps in, and orders a double scoop Mint and Chip, her favorite. When she receives it, it looks damn near picture perfect. Maybe her parents were right. Metsville really was the perfect town. She walks outside into the 75 degree morning. She spots the homeless man some of the townsfolk mockingly call “The Seer” sitting in his usual corner, with his cup full of change. What catches her attention is that his sign is different this morning. For as far as she can remember, his sign always reads, “The End is Near”. This morning, his sign reads, “The End, in 2 days”. She walks up to him and asks, “Why do you think the world is going to end in 2 days?” The man places his hands over his ears, and begins rocking back and forth. He seems to go into a trance. Finally he whispers in such a low voice, that she has to lean closer than she is comfortable with, “The creator will tear everything from its foundation. The sky will fall. All will be plunged into darkness” Tilly decides to indulge his delusions and asks, “Why would the creator do that?” He replies, “A new beginning is coming.” Again, Tilly decides to indulge him as she is now intrigued, “where is the creator?” The man takes one hand off his ear to points to the sky. This time he speaks louder, “He appears in the sky, but no one can see him. He usually just observes, but sometimes he ch-ch-changes th-things, and no one realizes things changed. Most of the time th-things don’t change, and people don’t notice. ” What does that even mean?? Tilly thinks to herself. She decides this is a good time to end this conversation. That’s enough cryptic ramblings for now. ‘Cryptic’, she liked that word. She had recently learned that word in a mystery book she was reading, and was proud to have used it in a sentence. She takes out the change she received at the ice cream store from her pocket, and deposits it in his grimy cup. When she arrives at the lake, she finds her favorite grassy knoll, and sits down. She watches the McCallister family play Frisbee together. There is a single boat out on the lake today, the S.S. Georgie. From her vantage point, she can see a good amount of the town, The Metsville water tower, Homer’s TV emporium, Felix’s Home Repair Services, the Metsville Express train. This is where her eyes stop, as the trains are the only thing she really likes about this town. She wants to be a railroad engineer when she grows up. Then she really could see the world, or at least the country. It looks like a Union Pacific is coming through town on this particular afternoon. She follows the train with her eyes as it approaches the lake. There is a bridge that goes over the lake to the right of her a couple hundred feet away. The train crosses it, and heads into a tunnel built into one of the mountains behind her. From there, the train disappears from view. She surmises it exits from the other side of the mountain. She looks at the mountain range behind her. Her parents have warned her not to go into the canyon. The lake is already on the edge of town as it is. But she is almost 13, and she can take care of herself. She jumps on her bike, and begins to pedal through a trail in the grass, towards the canyon. The mountains appear to grow, as she pedals closer to them. They are much bigger up close than they look from the lake. Once she reaches the entrance to the canyon, she has to stop, and catch her breath. Thankfully there is a paved road that goes through the canyon. She won’t have to bike on dirt. She jumps back on her bike, and charges full speed ahead. The flat road becomes an incline, and it becomes harder and harder to pedal. She wonders if this would be much easier by car. That’s when she notices something peculiar. There are no cars on this road. There isn’t a single car coming or going. There is no one on this road at all. It is completely quiet, even the usual bird chirps, and other forest sounds are absent. There are no other living creatures anywhere save for the trees. Suddenly, Tilly is knocked off her bike by a force that shoves her back. She falls to the ground, and scrapes her knee. No blood emerges from the wound, just the raw red skin underneath. Shocked by the suddenness of the crash, she takes a minute to close her eyes. She rubs her own temples like her mom does when she is frustrated. Tilly opens her eyes to see what caused her crash. There is nothing. Just the eerie silence of the barren forest. Just the road ahead. She gets up, grabs her bike and decides to walk. BAM! She hits her forehead against what appears to be an invisible wall. She raises her hands to touch the air in front of her. Yeah, there is definitely, an ‘invisible wall’ there. Terrified, she bikes back down the canyon as fast as she can, and heads straight home. When she gets home, she doesn’t mention anything about the wall. When her parents ask her why she’s late for supper, she tells them she was having too much fun at the lake. She tells them she tried the new ice cream shop on Main Street called Vanellope’s. Her parents look at each other. What her mom says next, adds a new layer of fright to an already unsettling day, “Vanellope’s Ice Cream isn’t new. Vanellope’s has always been there. Are you ok, sweetheart?” The color drains from Tilly’s face. SUNDAY Tilly finishes her breakfast cereal, and decides to head downtown to talk to “The Seer”. After what her mom said last night, something The Seer said the previous day sticks with her, “Things change, but no one realizes they changed. Most of the time things don’t change, and people don’t notice.” She approaches the corner of 3rd, and Main. There is The Seer in his usual spot. Only today his sign reads, “The End is Near. Tomorrow” She dismounts her bike, and heads over to talk to him. Once there, she asks, “Why do people really not leave Metsville?” The Seer looks up at her, but appears to look right through her, as if she isn’t even there. He responds with the same thing he said yesterday. “The creator will tear everything from its foundation. The sky will fall. All will be plunged into darkness” Tilly senses she isn’t going to get more information about what is going on from The Seer. So, she decides to do more research on her own. She decides to head to the library. The Metsville library is small, like everything else in this town. She has read half of the books at that library, but figures there are still books there that could hold the answer to what is happening. There is a calendar next to the entrance. May 15th. Huh…. She could swear yesterday was May 15th. She pores through books of all types: psychology books, paranormal books. She even picks up a math book. Constants and variables. Variables. Things change, but no one realizes they changed. Constants. Most of the time things don’t change, and people don’t notice. She looks up at the clock, and realizes it’s time for lunch. She heads home. That night she goes to bed early, trying to will tomorrow not to arrive. MONDAY Tilly wakes up, and heads downstairs for breakfast. Her dad is putting on argyle socks, getting ready to head to work. Her mom is flipping chocolate chip pancakes onto Tilly’s plate. Tilly rushes over to her dad, and gives him a tight hug. Who knows, if The Seer is telling the truth, then today is the last day she will see them. Tilly’s dad is surprised. Normally his restless pre-teen just wants to leave the house in the morning and start the school day. Tilly’s dad is grateful to have been blessed with a child with such a brilliant mind who loves school, but he wishes she would stop growing up so fast. So, he welcomes this show of affection, and hugs her back tightly. Next, Tilly heads over to her mom. She thanks her for making her favorite pancakes, and embraces her too. Tilly heads out the door. She already decided last night that she would not be going to school today. She wants to go downtown to see The Seer. What will his sign read today? “The End is Near, Today”? She decides to walk rather than bike downtown today. For once, she doesn’t even mind the provincialism of the citizens of Metsville, and greets everyone she sees. She reaches the corner of 3rd, and Main St. What she sees makes her stop where she stands. For the first time ever, The Seer is not there. Where could be have gone? Did he leave town to go spend the last few moments before the end of the world with a loved one? Tilly spots Miss. Jackson, the mail carrier, waiting to cross the street on the corner of 2nd street with a messenger bag full of mail. Tilly runs over to try to intercept Miss. Jackson before she crosses the street. She gets to her just in time. “Hey! Miss. Jackson, Miss. Jackson. Where is The Seer?” “The who?’ “The Seer. The man who is always on that corner with a ‘The End is Near’ sign.” “Honey, I cross this street every Monday at 9:00 AM. I have never seen a man with a “The End is Near" sign Tilly stomps away in frustration. She walks a block down to Vanellope’s. This nightmare started when that ice cream shop opened. Once she arrives at the ice cream shop. She does not go in. Through the glass window, she can see the calendar on the wall. May 15th. Again. It is May 15th again! Suddenly, without warning, the ground begins to shake. Imperceptibly at first, then violently. The shaking is originating from Vanellope’s. The building begins to levitate off its foundation. Chunks of brick rain down, as the building continues to levitate into the sky. Up it goes, until it disappears from sight. At this point, Tilly is terrified. The very foundation of her reality is unraveling. She looks around her to see how the rest of the people on the street are reacting. The bodies of the residents of Metsville litter the floor, as if they died instantaneously when this cataclysmic event began. All of their eyes remain open. Their expressions are frozen in place for all of time. Miss Jackson is smiling, her face staring motionlessly up at the sky. Pieces of her morning mail are scattered all around her. She is left all alone to face the end. The ground begins to shake again behind her. This time, it is the KACL Radio Station building that has begun to levitate off its foundation. She starts to cry, then yells out “no. no! This can’t be happening” She wants to run, but finds that she is rooted firmly in place. Her legs won’t respond. She feels herself start to float up. She looks down at her feet, and notes that she is now about 10 feet off the ground. The next moment, she can see all the way up and down Main Street. She refuses to look directly down again, as she is starting to feel vertigo. She knows this is the end, and accepts this. She takes comfort in the fact that she will finally be able to see what’s beyond the mountains. As she continues floating up higher into the sky, she can now see Metsville, the lake, and the tops of the mountains. She angles her chin up so can see beyond the mountains, but then her worldview goes pitch black. MONDAY (MOVING DAY) Juan packs the last of his geeky memorabilia into the box labeled “Collectibles 2”. He throws in his Wreck-It-Ralph poster, his Simpsons action figures, his Predator bust, and his Green Lantern Ring. He rolls the duct tape dispenser over the top of the box in a crisscross pattern. Once he is satisfied that the box is sealed tightly, he places the box next to the one labeled “Outfits I should’ve never worn twice”. He takes another box, and labels it “Metsville ”with a thick Sharpie. He goes over to the sprawling train set town, and stands looking down at it for a minute with his hands on his hips. He thinks back to the hours he spent painstakingly detailing this town over the years so that it could look as realistic as possible. He even made tiny calendars for several of the buildings. He made them all read May 15th, the day he started the train town. This is his own little world. His Zen sandbox. He named many of the businesses, and people after his favorite pop culture references. Even the mail carrier is named Miss Jackson after the first song he and his wife danced to at their high school’s Sadie Hawkins dance. His latest addition is called “ Vanellope’s Ice Cream shop” after the sweets peddler in Wreck-It-Ralph. He decided on Saturday that he would take the town apart, instead of wrapping the entire thing in packing foam, and possibly damaging it. He would encase the individual figurines in packing foam, and pack them separately. He packed a figurine on Sunday night, a homeless man he had made last year over the 4th of July Holiday. This was before he decided to instead leave the town in one piece for one more day. But moving day is now here. It’s time to stop procrastinating, and take the rest of the town apart. He wraps his hand around “Vanellope’s Ice Cream” and tugs. The glue offers some resistance at first, but comes gives way with a firm pull. He slowly lifts it up, and wraps it with the packing foam. He places it into the Metsville box. He stops to brush his hair away from his face. He takes off his Mets baseball hat, and pushes his dark brown hair back, before putting the hat back on. He goes back to the Metsville train town, unsure of what to remove next. The citizens of Metsville that were standing on Main Street are all scattered on the street now. Pulling the Ice cream shop off the base seems to have shaken the entire base. He decides to remove the KACL Radio station across the street from Vanellope’s next. The radio station is named after the radio station from the sitcom Frasier. Once the radio station is packed away. He notices something curious, and picks up a magnifying glass. He bends down to get a better look, and notices the first figurine he ever made for this town is still standing, and facing the spot where Vanellope’s formerly stood. Tilly is standing there, almost defiantly. Tilly is short for Matilda, based on the Roald Dahl character of the same name. It was his favorite book as a child. Roald Dahl’s Matilda always seemed to be more keenly aware of the world around her than the adults in her life. He gently picks up little Tilly with two fingers, and raises her up to the light to get a closer look. Juan notices the flesh colored paint on one of her tiny knees is peeling off. The red clay foundation he used to sculpt her is exposed underneath. He vows to apply a fresh coat of paint when he rebuilds Metsville, and wraps her in packing foam. He places her next to the wrapped KACL building in the moving box. Next, he picks up the locomotive he ran on the track this week: a Union Pacific Centennial DD40X. The rest of his sizable locomotive collection is already packed. When all the structures, and figurines are packed, he rolls up the sky blue poster that serves as the backdrop for Metsville. He places the rolled up poster over the now lifeless nature scenery that hosted Metsville. This goes into its own box labeled “Metsville diorama base”. He hears a car horn beep outside. His wife is here with the moving truck. He can’t believe they are finally home owners. He can’t wait to set up Metsville on a permanent base at their new home. He hopes to expand beyond the confines of Metsville, and add another town. He steps out to greet his wife, so they can start their new beginning. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta